David Aires
| background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = #0B173B | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #0B173B | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = davidnewpage.gif | width = 250 | age = Thirty-two | gender = Male | education = N/A | birthday = 2nd of December, 1982 | address = 92/B Russell Avenue, Lebeaux | occupation = Tafe teacher | relationships = Single | housemates = Pat (Pet dog) | personality = David is a very reserved man. Not in a way that he is shy, just in a way that he prefers not to show his emotions. He can come across as quite a rough person, but inside he is like a little child. He is the sort of person who has never really cared what others think, apart from the people he loves. At school, David wasn’t one of the ‘popular’ kids. He was pretty much a loner, aside from a few loyal friend who he still sees now. David’s main weakness is that, because he doesn’t like to express his emotions, he tends to bottle them up inside, which can make him become fairly stressed. His friends would say that his main strength is that he is very loyal. If you told him a secret, he would never gossip about it or tell anyone, he’d keep until the day he died. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Black/Grey *Eye Colour:Blue *Height: 5'8" (1.8m) *Build: Thin David looks like quite a rough man, but when you get to know him he looks like a young guy. He is quite thin, though he rarely exercises and eats a fair bit. He doesn't really dress in a way that reveals his personality at all. He likes to just wear a plain shirt and black jeans, sometimes accompanied by a hat. | family = *Cole Aires: Cole Jack Aires is David's father. They never really talked that much to each other, David finds that his Dad is quite a simple man who finds happiness easily. He is a retired chef. *Opal Aires: Opal Molly Aires is David's mother. She is a rather simple woman who talks to anyone she meets and becomes happy by small things in life. She is a fair bit like Cole, but she is much more extroverted/ *Goldie Aires: Goldie Jasmine Aires is David's younger sister. She is a lawyer, and she is a very intelligent young woman. As kids, they were very close. | friends = Kelly Romsey, Jonathon Mays, Jeremy Strickland. | history = David was born on the 2nd of January, 1982 in a small country town, near Ohio, to Cole and Opal Aires. As a small child, his parents would worry about him because he didn’t really socialise with other kids his age, at kindergarten he would rather talk to the teacher than the other kids. His parents thought he suffered from a social anxiety disorder. But he really just preferred talking to the adults because he found them more intelligent, and easy to talk to. In 1988, David started primary school. This was also the year his younger sister, Goldie was born. When Goldie was a bit older, things really changed for David, for the better. He started caring for Goldie, and it kind of helped him to learn to socialise with kids his age. By the end of primary school, David was still not one of the most popular, friendly or well-known kids, but he had a small group of friends who cared about him, and he cared about. In 1995, David started high school. David really started to enjoy school during these years, as he discovered many new subjects he liked, such as science, history and algebra. In the year 2000, David graduated high school, and went to study at university to become a teacher. David had always wanted to be a teacher because he liked teaching people new things, so he was really proud when he got into university. In 2005, David started teaching year 10-12 science and maths. He didn’t enjoy it as much as he thought he would, but he really enjoyed teaching the year 12 because they were in their final year of school and they were more like adults to him. This was when he decided he wanted to become a teacher at a tafe or a university instead of a high school. In 2010, David got a job at a tafe in Lebeaux. He had to move houses and start living in a completely different place, but he enjoyed it, the hardest part, for him, was saying goodbye to his family, whom he had never lived without all his life, but living his life without them was much easier than he first thought, and he realised he didn’t really need them anymore. David still keeps in touch with his parents and sister, and they often come for holidays to Lebeaux to come and see them. Goldie is now 27 and she works as a lawyer in a very prestigious firm in New York. David is very proud and happy for her and loves to catch up with her at least once a year. | trivia = *David hates it when people he doesn't know/trust touch him anywhere above his shoulder. | note = Stig <3 | fc = Stig Rasta | user = BunnyC}}